De tu mano
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Después de ver la enésima repetición del capítulo de la “pelea reencuentro” de Kazuki y Juubei en la Fortaleza por Animax, se me ocurrió esta versión de dicho reencuentro. ONESHOT, muy cortito. Romance, drama y un toque de humor. Dejen review please! n.n


**Después de ver la enésima repetición del capítulo de la "pelea reencuentro" de Kazuki y Juubei en la Fortaleza por Animax (necesito una coma por algún lado XP), se me ocurrió esta versión de dicho reencuentro.**

**Pongámonos en situación: están ambientados en el Gran Cañón; Shido terminó su pelea con Emishi y ahora lo lleva malherido a buscar un médico caminando en el aire (utilizando tal vez su técnica "apariencia de… el Coyote?" XD), diciendo que donde están no es más que una habitación rectangular vacía. Los viejos amigos Kazuki y Juubei quedaron peleando.**

**DE TU MANO**

- Eres un hipócrita Kazuki –le gritaba Juubei -, dices que te importan los sentimientos humanos pero sólo estás haciendo esto por dinero. Te ofrecieron una buena cantidad y la tomaste; esa es la única razón que te haría volver a la Fortaleza después de habernos abandonado.

El Maestro de los Hilos advirtió una nota dolida en el tono resentido de Juubei; sabía que en realidad ese "habernos" significaba _"haberme"_ abandonado. Supo de su dolor por cuanto sus ataques eran fuertes y certeros; él, Kazuki, acusado de ser blando, no había podido lastimar a Juubei dado que aún lo amaba, y subconscientemente no quería hacerle daño. Pero su amigo parecía realmente querer verlo muerto, y tanto odio sólo puede venir de alguien que antes ha amando mucho.

- Por supuesto que me importan –respondió –Y también los tuyos.

- No gastes aliento en mentiras; yo ya no tengo sentimientos, me he desecho de todos ellos.

- No hables así. Ese no es el Juubei que yo conozco.

- Eso es, ya no soy el mismo. El Juubei que conociste ya no existe, se ha ido. De la misma forma que tú te fuiste…

Su ataque era feroz, y Kazuki no podía hacer menos que atacar con la misma fuerza.

- Juubei: perdóname por eso. Sé que me fui sin despedirme, lo siento mucho. –dijo con sincero arrepentimiento.

Pero esa simple disculpa no calmaría nada el profundo dolor de su amigo; se sentía insultado por recibir un mero "lo siento" a cambio de una herida tan grande. Sus mandíbulas estaban trabadas de rabia cuando habló.

- Un cretino… -dijo con los dientes apretados. Y gritó – Desperté y ya no estabas. Nunca supe a dónde te habías ido ni por qué. No hubo ninguna explicación, ni tan siquiera una nota sobre la mesa ¡eres un cretino Kazuki Fuchoin!

Juubei dio su mejor golpe y también Kazuki. El indeseado resultado fue que el muy debilitado terreno, destrozado por la batalla, de desmoronó bajo los pies de Juubei.

- ¡ ¡Juubei!

Juubei se sintió caer y luego se encontró suspendido.

- Suéltame. –le dijo al Maestro de los Hilos que se había acercado al mismísimo borde del abismo para impedir su caída. Lo último que desearía es qué _él _le salvara la vida.

- No –se negó Kazuki.

- ¡Suéltame! –exigió rabioso y con su mano libre tomó una de sus agujas y la clavó en el antebrazo del chico.

Kazuki gritó de dolor, pero se volvió a negar, más allá de las expectativas de Juubei.

- ¡No te voy a soltar! –dijo con el dolor impreso en su voz.

Juubei sintió que dos lágrimas tibias caían sobre su rostro y al levantar la mirada vio al Maestro de los Hilos con los ojos inundados, tratando de contener su caudal, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Sabes? Es la tercera vez que lloro tomado de tu mano…

El cielo ya no era azul; un sol ficticio pero que también quemaba ardía rojo en el horizonte. Las lágrimas de su viejo amigo podían deberse al dolor de su brazo o bien a algo más…

- La vez que atacaron la Escuela Fuchoin tomaste mi mano y corrimos. Yo estaba llorando, no podía pensar en salir de ahí dejando a mi madre y a los demás. Tú también llorabas, te vi; pero acataste el deseo de madre y me sacaste de allí. Todos esperaban que sobreviviera por el bien de la escuela y nuestra tradición.

Juubei sintió la humedad en la mano de Kazuki y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerlo a salvo de las fauces del vacío. No quería que siguiera hablando, no sabía por qué le recordaba aquello ni a dónde quería llegar. Sólo sabía que su odio mermaba, que esos ojos tristes le hacían sufrir lo indecible en su corazón. Ya no quería verlo llorar…

- Y luego esa noche… Sí, esa noche Juubei, sé que la recuerdas porque yo tampoco la he podido olvidar. –un par de lágrimas más escaparon de los ojos del chico- Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas sobre tu pecho, y mientras dormías volví a llorar. Una vez que me tuviste en cuerpo y alma supe que ya no había retorno para mí, no había forma de negar ese sentimiento, sabía que no era pasajero. Pero me sentí igual que la vez anterior: una vez más estaba traicionando a mi madre, cuyo último deseo fue salvar a su único heredero para perpetuar la tradición de la escuela, pero… yo ya no podía concebir tener un hijo con alguien más Juubei, no a tu lado. –él último Fuchoin lloró abiertamente- ¡Tiré los sueños de mi madre a la basura cuando me enamoré de ti! La última voluntad de mi madre, la esperanza de todos, una tradición de cientos de años… estaba dejando todo eso por mi propia felicidad; sentí que estaba siendo muy egoísta. El remordimiento me mataba, y para no tornar más difíciles las cosas, mientras aún dormías te besé la frente y me fui…

Juubei también estaba al borde de las lágrimas; la voz ahogada de dolor de Kazuki le formaba un nudo en su propia garganta.

- ¡Perdóname Juubei por haberte dejado! ¡Perdóname!

El suelo crujió debajo del Maestro de los Hilos y algunas piedritas comenzaban a caer.

- Suéltame. –volvió a decirle Juubei, pero esta vez en un tono urgente y preocupado. Sabía que a pesar de su frágil apariencia Kazuki era fuerte, lo suficiente para soportar su peso. Pero la roca donde estaban no los aguantaría a ambos por mucho más.

- ¡No te voy a soltar! –dijo Kazuki y una grieta grande se abrió debajo de él. Más rocas cayeron, más grandes esta vez, y se perdieron en el infinito, donde ni siquiera pudieron escucharlas caer.

- ¡Suéltame, si no lo haces tú también caerás! –le gritó desesperado.

- ¡No me importa! No reimporta morir contigo, no voy a volver a dejarte Juubei, voy a estar contigo hasta el final.

Juubei intentó zafarse, prefería dejarlo para llorar su muerte que obligarlo a morir allí. Pero ya fue demasiado tarde: la saliente terminó de desmoronarse y ambos cayeron.

- Tonto…- le dijo Juubei a Kazuki, ahora él también lloraba.

- No te voy a volver a dejar –repitió Kazuki que aún sujetaba fuerte su mano- Nunca…

Cayeron sus cuerpos uno arriba del otro, digamos a… medio cuerpo de donde estaban. A Juubei le dolía el culo por el golpe y la caída.

Kazuki fue el primero en levantarse. Se paró sobre la nada y sacudió su ropa.

- Al final sí era una habitación vacía, no?-dijo echando un vistazo alrededor.

FIN n n.

**Wooola, espero que les haya gustado n n. Ojalá les haya resultado original o interesante, fue solamente una cosa chiquita que salió de mi imaginación, una nueva versión n nU. Ojalá me dejen reviews también en esta historia como siempre lo hacen y de paso les agradezco a las que se compadecieron de mi padecer académico, y me desearon suerte, les cuento que felizmente aprobé Ps. Social (no sé si a alguien le interesa XP) y aún me faltan otros muchos x,x.**

**Antes de irme, me hago publi yo sola XD, es más bien una recomendación. A las que estén leyendo ahora la sexta entrega de Harry Potter, tal vez les gustaría darse una vuelta por mi fic "El mago propone (…)" (vean en mi perfil). Es un capítulo único, cortito, y seguro les va a resultar interesante. **

**Muchas gracias a todas! Y ah: GBLIOH llegó ya a los 50 reviwes : D.**


End file.
